meep_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Estates
Estates are homes that players receive upon starting the game. You can upgrade this estate, and customize it to your imagination's desire. You can freely place furniture throughout your estate, and also maintain a garden outside of your house. To see more about gardening, click here. A user can upgrade their home by buying a blueprint at the Home Improvement Store, located in the Playground. The user can also change their home's wallpaper, wall color (exterior and interior), floor style, and place furniture anywhere. Estates Small Estate A tier 1 estate is the basic blueprint that all users begin with when first joining the game. It is a small home with only 4 rooms on the inside. It has a total of 4 places to plant flowers. Medium Estate A tier 2 estate is the next level estate that a user must buy using Meep Coins. The blueprint for this estate costs 2,500 Meep Coins. It has 5 rooms on the inside, and costs 500 Meep Coins. It has a total of 6 places to plant flowers. Large Estate A tier 3 estate was formerly the largest level estate that a user can purchase. The blueprint for this estate costs 2,500 Meep Coins. It has 7 rooms on the inside and has a total of 6 places to plant flowers. Trailer Estate A trailer estate is a low, short blueprint that a user must buy using Meep Coins. The blueprint for this estate costs 500 Meep Coins. It has 4 rooms on the inside and it has a total of 3 places to plant flowers in. Party Estate In the 12/23/16 (23 December 2016) update, party estates were added. The blueprint for this estate costs 250 ROBUX. It has 2 giant main rooms, 4 small rooms, 2 medium rooms, and has 8 places to plant flowers. It was made for hosting parties and can handle 20 more guests than normal estates, (normal estates can only handle 30 guests). 2-Story Townhouse Estate The blueprint for this estate costs 499 ROBUX. They were added in a Christmas Update with a sending gifts to your friends too. It has 11 rooms in total. It has 2 floors. It's one of the biggest. This estate has 18 spaces to plant flowers. Castle Estate The blueprint for this estate costs 20,000 Meep Coins. It's one of the biggest houses you can buy with Meep Coins and the most expensive. It has 2 floors if counted on the first floor. It also has 18 spaces to plant flowers. Igloo Estate The blueprint for this estate costs 2,500 Meep Coins. It has about 5 rooms. This was added during the 2018 Christmas update. Gingerbread Estate The blueprint for this estate costs 10,000 Meep Coins. It has 2 floors, the first having 2 rooms and the second having 3. This was also added during the 2018 Christmas update. Victorian Estate This house has 7 rooms and has 2 floors. The blueprint for this estate costs 999 ROBUX. It's one of the biggest houses you can buy with ROBUX. Wizard Tower The blueprint for this estate costs 15,000 Meep Coins. The tower has 4 floors, each being one big room with an entrance to a small room. However, the 4th floor has 2 small rooms. Rock Estate The blueprint for this estate costs 100 Meep Coins. It has one room. It has one space to plant flowers and is the cheapest house you can buy. Treehouse Estate The blueprint for this estate costs 7,500 Meep Coins. It has one big room connected with 3 others, each having a small room as a passage. Pumpkin Estate Front Steps Smokey Grey Front Steps Light Grey Front Steps come from the Small Estate. Grey Path Grey Path comes from Medium Estate. Category:Mechanics